Pooh's Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Movie
Pooh's Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: The Movie is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover created by TtarkosaurusRex2 (formerly known as BrerTtark07) and Legoland1085. It appeared on YouTube in sometime in January 2010. A new remake version of the film made by Daniel Esposito and Shadow101815 will appear on Dropbox as part of double feature with Winnie the Pooh Goes to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in the near future. Plot Original version Pooh and friends (along with Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip and Dash) were at Mac's house at the very beginning when they were visiting Christopher Robin's little cousin, Mac when Terrence was in charge of the house. Terrence wrecks the house...uh...I mean apartment. When Mac's mother, Tennessee and Chumley got home, Terrence tries to blame the tragedy on Mac, Bloo, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Garfield, Odie, Poky, Shy, Tip and Dash, but his mother said they had a long day and they are too tired to deal with his made-up sob stories. Mac and his friends laughed at Terrence until his mother said it was enough. Bloo said, "But Terrence..." "...is not the only one who’s fault here. We're fed up with the 14 of you always fighting!" Mac's mother had to have a private talk with Mac. Mac's mother told him he had to get rid of Bloo because she thinks Mac is too old for an imaginary friend. Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Bloo was watching TV. He saw a commercial for Fosters' home for imaginary friends. The next day, Bloo took Mac, Pooh and the gang to the place that Bloo saw on TV last night. When they got to the house, someone opened the door. It was Mr. Herriman (Note: Mr. Herriman is Rabbit's long lost grandfather). They also met many of the home's residents, like Eduardo, Wilt and Coco; as well as the home's staff. They also met the Superamas and the Negaramas who were visiting their old friends, Wilt, Coco and Eduardo for a week. Their problems appear to be solved until it is revealed that Foster's is a foster home and adoption center, and, if Mac isn't there at the time someone tries, another person could adopt Bloo. Mac leaves Bloo at the home and told him that he will be back and Pooh and friends and their new friends (the Superamas and the Negaramas) will watch over him. The next day when Bloo is in the restroom brushing his teeth, an announcement is made that someone is there to adopt a friend. Frankie goes down to meet with the family and she realizes that the little girl who wants to adopt a friend is spoiled and mean, so she is reluctant to get a friend for her, but then she realizes that she may be able to get rid of the Duchess. Frankie goes with Mr. Herriman, Duchess and the girl's parents in order to finalize the adoption but during that time the little girl sees Bloo and decides she wants him as her friend. She chases him around the house in a style similar to the Scooby Doo chases, and although Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Lumpy, Tennessee, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Tip, Dash, Poky, Shy, the Superamas, the Negaramas, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco all try to help Mac, they do not know that they are all trying to get the same goal, so they eventually prevent themselves from helping him and the little girl picks Bloo up and takes him to her parents. Fortunately, before Bloo almost gets adopted Mac shows up and prevents the deal. Duchess becomes so angry that her chance of getting out of the house was ruined and Frankie becomes upset that Duchess isn't leaving. Pooh and the gang along Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco go outside to play. The girl and her family leave without taking an imaginary friend. Duchess leaves in anger that her chance was ruined. Frankie talks to Mr. Herriman about how she feels Mac isn't going to abandon his friend. Mr. Herriman strongly disagrees, but then Frankie reminds him that his owner (Madame Foster) never abandoned him. Duchess, upset that she has to stay in the house longer, vows revenge on Bloo and she gets Terrence to help her do it. When Mr. Burns and Smithers along with the Infoster and his minions Tangle Tee and Tangle Too arrived, Mr. Burns told them that he wanted revenge on Winnie the Pooh for foiling his evil plot (the one he takes over all media in Pooh's adventures of The Simpsons: Fraudcast News) and the Infoster told them that he wanted to destroy the ramas for ruining his evil plots. Duchess, Terrence, Mr. Burns, Smither and the Infoster teamed up. The next day when Mac is on his way to Foster's, Terrence grabs Mac and locks him in the closet in order to prevent him from being involved. Mr. Burns tricks Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore into going outside and see Mac, but he sets a trap for them. He was going to take them to the junkyard and wait for The Infoster, Terrence and Duchess. The Infoster would also set a trap for the ramas and take them to the junkyard and wait for Terrence and Duchess to get here. Terrence gets dressed up and heads to Foster's, and Duchess goes to the Extremeasaur and gets picked up by it, causing a distraction that prevents Frankie and the other imaginary friends from doing anything to prevent Bloo's adoption. Terrence goes to Mr. Herriman and he adopts Bloo, and by the time they realize it he has already been taken out of the house. Mac eventually gets out of the closet by finding a key inside one of Coco's eggs, and at the same time Duchess is letting the Extremeasaur out of its cage in order to finalize her plan. When Mac gets to Foster's he is upset that Bloo was taken by his brother Terrence, but Coco gives him a lecture on responsibility. Mr. Herriman eventually comes in and tries to give the same lecture but they informed him that Coco already covered it. He wanders what happened to Pooh and the gang and the ramas and Poky told them that they have been kidnapped. When Mr. Herriman found out that Mac could understand Coco he was mildly impressed. Mac tries to get them to figure out who Terrence was working with, and they eventually realize it was Duchess, and when they go outside to the Extremeasaur cage, they see that it was released. At the junk yard, Terrence brings Bloo to Duchess, the Infoster (who already brought the ramas) and Mr. Burns who brought Pooh and his friends and they release the Extremeasaur and it begins to chase Bloo, Pooh and friends and the ramas around. Mac, Garfield, Odie, Tennessee, Chumley, Tip, Dash, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco arrive on unicorns, which Terrence insulted, to help out although they themselves are chased around by the Extremeosaur and are unable to do much. Mac thinks up a plan and allows the monster to pick him up, causing Eduardo to become brave and try to save Mac. Eduardo pulls on one of the Extremeasaur's chain tentacles and it falls into pieces. However, the pieces turn into bombs, and Eduardo and Mac get blown up into the air and land on a bunch of tires. Mac realized that he, the friends at Fosters', Pooh and the gang and ramas all had to fight the Extremeasaurus. After they destroy all the chain tentacles, Frankie and Mr. Herriman show up and they begin to complement Mac on how smart he is. Mac reminds them that the central unit to the Extremeasaur is still intact and is chasing Bloo, and they get him to think of something, in which he does. Mac goes and spits a spitball at Terrence and the Infoster's minions, causing them to chase Mac, which causes the Extremeasaur to chase Terrence and the minions as well. Mac, knowing Terrence wasn't too smart tells Bloo to run in a different direction than him, and at a turn they split up. Terrence and the Infoster’s minions paused, unsure of which way he should follow, which caused the monster to make them the primary target and it began to chase Terrence and the Infoster’s minions. Terrence and the Infoster’s minions became scared and decided to go hide behind Duchess, Mr. Burns, Smithers and the Infoster and he tried to get her to tell it to stop. By the time Duchess gave the command, the Extremeosaur had already eaten them, but they tasted bad and the monster spat them back out and they landed near Frankie and Mr. Herriman. They decide to put Terrence in the unicorn pin as his punishment since the unicorns were offended that Terrence insulted their manhood. They banned Mr. Burns, Smithers and the Infoster since they had kidnapped visitors. Mr. Herriman decided that the best punishment for Duchess was to be forced to stay at Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends forever, and the Extremeasaur was more than likely put back in its cage. Unfortunately, Mr. Herriman says that Bloo cannot stay permanently and must be adopted eventually, which causes Frankie to get upset, because Bloo and Mac have earned the right to stay. Fortunately, Madame Foster arrives on the scene and takes a look at Mac and Bloo. She determines that Mac has a strong imagination, much like herself when she was young, and she determines that Bloo is a great imaginary friend and that she enjoys hugging him. She allows Bloo to stay at Foster's without worry of adoption as long as Mac visits him every day, and Mac agrees to do so. After much rejoicing by the friends of Foster's, it ends with Mr. Herriman telling all the friends that there have been enough jokes for today. Trivia *Tennessee Tuxedo, Chumley, Garfield, Odie, Poky Little Puppy, Shy Little Kitten, Tip, and Dash guest star in both versions of this film. *Simba, Nala, Timon, and Pumbaa also guest star in Daniel Esposito and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version of this film. This is because Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) originally made a separate Lion King crossover with the 3-part pilot episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends entitled House of Bloo's before it was deleted from YouTube (due to copyright infringements) and he eventually retired from making anymore crossovers. *The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy) and Jiminy Cricket will join Pooh and his friends in Daniel Esposito and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version of this film. *Both versions of this film use the 3-part pilot episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends entitled House of Bloo's. *TtarkosaurusRex2 and Legoland1085's original version featured the characters from Legoland1085's LEGO Comedy series "Xalax Island". However, those characters will be removed from Daniel Esposito and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version since they did not fit well with the film. *In TtarkosaurusRex2 and Legoland1085's original version, the phrase "Shut Up" was said a lot in this movie especially to all the main characters (which includes the characters of Xalax Island) except for Pooh, Piglet, Poky and Shy. And also before the others argue and Bloo yells "shut up" the ones who don't get said shut up to fall into a trap door but got out with help from Mac. However, it is unknown if someone will say "Shut up!" to Pooh and his friends in Daniel Esposito and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version. *TtarkosaurusRex2's original version showed The Infoster cursing when being referred to as a kind king which is replaced with beeps. *TtarkosaurusRex2 and Legoland1085's original version was also intended to guest star Mr. Burns and Smithers (from The Simpsons), but that film was unfinished at the time, due to Legoland1085 taking too long with the rest of the script, so those two characters were cut from Daniel Esposito and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version, considering the fact that Daniel is not a fan of The Simpsons and the real episode was meant to be heart-warming. *This movie might be the unknown musical film version of the film, containing some edits by Pooh and the gang, with Everything is Fine, which is sung by Bloo, has Garfield joining in for a duet, Good Things All Around, which is sung by Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco, has Pooh and the gang singing along with them, My Sadness, which is sung by Bloo again, has Tigger interupting sometimes while during the song, Our Plan, which is sung by Terrence and Duchess, has no edits, Even Though We Used to Be Together, which is sung by Mac and Bloo, has Pooh and the gang singing along with them again, Let's Keep Trying Our Best, which is sung by Mac, Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo, and Coco again, has Pooh and the gang singing along with them for the third time, and Good Things All Around (Reprise), which is sung by all of the residents at Foster's, including Bloo, has Pooh and the gang singing along with them for the fourth time. *TtarkosaurusRex2 and Legoland1085's original version was an NTSC film with NTSC bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, The Tigger Movie, and Pooh's Heffalump Movie and PAL bits from Piglet's Big Movie and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. However, Daniel Esposito and Reese Ambler's upcoming remake version will also be an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films and The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. *Winnie the Pooh and his friends have visited Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends before in the upcoming special prequel short Winnie the Pooh Goes to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *The storyline continues on Pooh's Adventures of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *Randy Newman and Lyle Lovett's version of the song You've Got a Friend in Me (from Toy Story) will be featured as an end credits song for Daniel Esposito and Shadow101815's upcoming remake version of this film as reference to friendship. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Shadow101815 Category:Upcoming films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Winnie the Pooh/Cartoon Network Crossover Category:Sequel films